The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Petunia plant botanically known as Petunia hybrida and referred to by the cultivar name ‘Petbluve.’
The new Petunia is the product of a planned breeding program conducted by the inventor in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new Petunia cultivar is freely flowering with trailing and spreading plant habit and attractive leaf and flower coloration.
The new Petunia originated from a cross-pollination made by the inventor in July 2001 of the Petunia hybrida variety ‘Petwiblvgr’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 17,260) as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary selection of Petunia hybrida identified as code number ‘B4171,’ not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The new Petunia was selected as a single plant from the resulting progeny of the cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in May 2002.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal vegetative cuttings since August 2002, in Enkhuizen, Netherlands has shown that the unique features of this new Petunia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.